¿Jugamos a un Creepypasta?
by Eon-Ifrit
Summary: Milo y Camus son una pareja de estudiantes que tras conocer los juegos de terror que circulan por la red se deciden a intentar uno de ellos. Terror/Universo Alterno.


**¿Jugamos a un Creepypasta?**

—Creo que lo he encontrado.

— ¿Otra vez lo vas a intentar? Lo hemos probado en cinco sitios diferentes y nada de nada. No ves que ese juego no es real, solo lo han puesto en internet para hacer perder el tiempo a la gente.

—Creo que lo que pasa es que lo estábamos haciendo mal, pero encontré uno que cumple con los requisitos.

\- Serán los "requisitos" que tú has dicho, porque en el modo de juego no pone nada de eso.

—Confía en mí, Milo, esta vez lo conseguiremos. Lo vamos a pasar de muerte.

Camus y yo habíamos intentado realizar el juego del ascensor en cinco ocasiones y en todas ellas no pasó nada. Buscar un edificio de más de diez plantas en una gran ciudad no era complicado, pero realizar una secuencia numérica de varios pasos sin que te interrumpan sí que lo era.

Teníamos que entrar de noche, al no tener la llave del edificio seleccionado nos tocaba esperar en la puerta, con la esperanza de que algún vecino saliera y, actuando con naturalidad, nos meteríamos dentro. Aunque después de cinco intentos yo ya había desistido, aunque Camus aun mantenía la esperanza de que el jueguito funcionara.

Éramos una pareja de veinteañeros, compartíamos piso y estudiábamos en la misma universidad, aunque diferente carrera. Hará cosa de un mes conocimos los Creepypasta, juegos que circulan por la red en los que puedes pasar un rato de miedo, jugando con espíritus del más allá entre otras cosas.

Cuando Camus vio el Juego del Ascensor, ese que siguiendo una secuencia numérica de pisos en un ascensor das a parar con una realidad alternativa, se quedó intrigado y corriendo me arrastró a probarlo. Yo no tengo ninguna fe en esa clase de juegos, lo considero más bien para frikis, que no tienen nada mejor que hacer en su vida que ponerse a jugar con espíritus o dimensiones paralelas. Acepté a acompañarle pues de los que vimos me pareció el menos peligroso, en caso de que funcionara no teníamos que salir del ascensor y volver sobre la marcha.

Tomar el elevador en el piso 1º para ir al 4º piso, volver al 2º, de ahí al 10º, para luego al 5º y ahí es cuando se sabe si el juego funciona, pues si al apretar el 1º piso en lugar de bajar sube al 10º es cuando comienza la aventura, pues iremos a parar a una dimensión paralela.

No tenía ninguna gana de trasnochar aquella noche, a Camus se le antojó que de ser un momento propicio para que funcionara, la noche de los difuntos era la ideal para intentarlo, que si tenía que funcionar era durante esa noche. Días antes me llevó a conocer el edificio, que estaba ubicado en una urbanización de reciente construcción.

En el extrarradio de la ciudad, en mitad de la nada se había construido una urbanización, bueno…, se había construido no, aun estaban por construir el resto de edificios. Los efectos de la crisis inmobiliaria dejaron a mucha gente sin casa, inclusive las instalaciones de la urbanización, como parques y jardines estaban aun sin terminar.

Un edificio de quince plantas con un ascensor que no tenía bajo, el bajo era el 1º piso, eso era según Camus una de las cosas por las que siempre fallábamos al jugarlo y además de eso las puertas tienen que abrirse solas, no puedes ser tu el que las abras.

El edificio por fuera estaba impecable, era rectangular, de ventanas sin encanto pero muy nuevas, tenía un intento de tener un aspecto moderno pero tanto gris en la fachada le daba un aspecto un tanto frío y soso. Desde el exterior se intuía que dentro contaba con cuatro pares de puertas por cada lado de la zona central, en cada planta. Tenía muy pocos propietarios, si ya era difícil colarnos en uno concurrido, en ese que tenía cuatro gatos, nos podría dar la amanecida sin que nadie abriera la puerta.

Pero allí estábamos, un 31 de octubre por la noche, la mayoría de nuestros compañeros de la universidad de fiesta y nosotros pasando frío en la puerta de un edificio con muy pocos vecinos. Para intentar colarnos nos plantamos allí a eso de las diez de la noche, con suerte alguien sacaría al perro y nos podríamos introducir.

El invierno no estaba lejos y ya comenzaba a hacer frío por las noches. Sentados en el portal esperábamos los dos, Camus vestía un pantalón vaquero y un pulóver de tela gruesa bastante elegante. Cuando lo miraba esperando en aquel portal me preguntaba: ¿quién era? Era mi pareja sí, pero normalmente no se comporta así, es una persona muy sensata, se lo piensa tres veces antes de elegir una opción; aunque sé que se emociona por las cosas, no las manifiesta en su expresión, los que no lo conozcan dirían de él que es frio e insensible, cuando no es así para nada.

Yo por mi parte llevo otro pantalón vaquero y un pulóver menos elegante. Estaba mucho menos abrigado, creo que tengo una estufa dentro de mí, pues rara vez tengo frío. Yo soy el que debería estar emocionado con esto, soy el que suelta un plan y se desvive totalmente por llevarlo a cabo, pero esta vez el plan no me gusta.

La primera vez que lo intentamos, la verdad es que sentí ciertas cosquillas en el vientre cuando llegamos al último paso de la secuencia, pero se quitó enseguida cuando no funcionó y nos llevó de vuelta al primer piso. Los otros cuatro intentos ídem de lo mismo, yo se que este juego no es real pero Camus aun tiene esperanza.

—Son las doce menos cinco y nada de nada, de aquí dentro no sale nadie —Llevábamos ahí dos horas y estaba cansado de estar sentado, tenía el culo plano de estar en el suelo y me puse de pie a estirarlos.

—La verdad que es extraño que no salga nadie —En todo el tiempo que llevábamos ahí, por no pasar, no pasó ni un coche.

— ¿Y si pasamos? Aun hay tiempo para irnos de fiesta con los compañeros.

—Otras veces nos hemos quedado esperando hasta las 3 de la mañana.

—Ya, pero teníamos la esperanza de que saliera alguien, pero si en las dos horas que se supone que debería de haber tránsito de gente no creo que de madrugada la cosa mejore —Le daba la mano para ayudarle a poner en pie—. Lo intentamos otro día.

—Pues… —Cuando estaba cerca de convencerle de que nos fuéramos, la puerta de entrada del edificio pitó con el sonido característico cuando algún vecino te abre la puerta—. Mira que bien, un golpe de suerte —Aprovechando que alguien nos abría la puerta, Camus a toda prisa se coló dentro.

— ¿De suerte? —Mientras él sujetaba la puerta yo salí a observar la fachada del edificio, por ver si había algún vecino que nos hubiera estado observando desde la ventana, pero lo curioso es que todas las ventanas del edificio estaban apagadas. Observando más detenidamente, al mirar a los pisos más altos, solo había oscuridad aunque por un momento creí intuir como una de ellas se estaba moviendo, concretamente en el décimo piso, pareciera que alguien la estuviera golpeando aunque tras ella no hubiera nada. Un escalofrío recorrió toda mi columna vertebral y dubitativo pregunté—. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacerlo?

—Vamos Milo, no seas miedica. Ha sido un golpe de suerte, intentamos la secuencia y si no funciona nos vamos de fiesta.

—Pues vamos entonces —Mirando el reloj del móvil vi que eran las doce y dos minutos, entre antes lo hiciéramos antes nos iríamos de allí. El cielo amenazaba con lluvia y no quería que me pillara de vuelta.

Al entrar en el portal la verdad que era muy bonito, tenía unos azulejos en tonos mármol reluciente, para ser un edificio alto solo contaba con un ascensor, eso me extrañó. A unos metros de este había una puerta que daba a unas escaleras, que ascendía dejando un delgado tragaluz en mitad de ellas. Al mirar hacia lo alto podía ver todos los pisos superiores aunque apretando el botón de la luz solo activaba de la mitad para abajo, las superiores permanecían a oscuras.

Dentro no se oía nada, afinaba el oído por si se escuchaba alguna conversación o el ruido de alguna tele encendida, pero ni eso, todo era silencio, un silencio que se te metía dentro erizándote la piel. Estuve un rato mirando el tragaluz de las escaleras por si la luz de algún piso superior se encendía. Alguien nos había abierto la puerta y me preguntaba quién podría ser.

—Milo —Camus se había cansado de que estuviera tan atento y en alerta, me llamaba para que dejara de lado mis paranoias—. Vamos a empezar —Volviendo al portal, sobre la puerta del ascensor tenía el número digital en el que se encontraba actualmente y curiosamente estaba en el piso 10º—. Es una señal —dijo sonriéndome.

—Vamos a allá —Apretando el botón vimos como los números descendían lentamente hasta llegar al 1º piso y las puertas se abrieron dejándonos ver su interior—. Moderno —fue lo que dije, pues la verdad que era bastante nuevo y con capacidad para seis personas. Estaba todo hecho en metal, con unos focos en el techo que daban bastante luz, al fondo un espejo que en primeras y sin ningún motivo me dio un pequeño sobresalto al verme reflejado.

— ¿Nervioso?

—Solo por el hecho de que nos hubieran invitado a entrar, no es por este absurdo juego.

Metiéndonos dentro comenzamos con la secuencia, fuimos al cuarto piso. Cuando las puertas se abrieron vi como el pasillo iba hacia los lados, frente a nosotros solo había una pared con un bonito jarrón sin ninguna planta dentro. La luz no se iluminó al llegar hasta allí y todo el exterior estaba oscuro. Para no perder el encanto del juego ni nos asomamos a mirar y pulsamos el segundo, al llegar pasó lo mismo, la luz exterior no se encendió y otro tipo de jarrón decoraba aquella planta. Directo fuimos al piso décimo y al abrirse las puertas allí no había jarrón decorativo, solo había oscuridad y gracias a la luz del propio elevador veíamos la pared del frente. Al llegar a la quinta planta comencé a notar las cosquillas en la tripa, había llegado la hora de la verdad.

Al abrirse las puertas y descubrir también como allí sí que había una plantita decorando el pasillo rectangular, Camus me miró sonriéndome, nunca había sentido aquello, los pelos de mi piel estaban erizados y sentía que me faltaba la saliva en la boca. "¿Preparado?" Me preguntaba mientras que con su dedo lo dirigía a pulsar el botón de la 1º planta.

Respirando profundamente vi como apretaba el botón y las puertas se cerraron, por primera vez sentí como si se cerraban de manera mucho más lenta y cuando finalmente se cerró del todo escuchaba el sonido de mi corazón palpitando. Cuando comenzamos a movernos, por un momento pensé que subiríamos, pero todos aquellos nervios se fueron al ver como volvíamos a la primera planta.

— ¿Contento? —le dije sintiendo un alivio en la tripa al ver que volvíamos al portal, no quería parecer un miedica pero si en lugar de bajar hubiéramos subido, es muy probable que me hubiera meado en los pantalones—. Ahora nos vamos de fiesta y dejamos estos jueguecitos para los frikis —Al abrirse las puertas salí respirando tranquilamente pero noté que solo lo hacía yo. — Espero que fuera no esté lloviendo —Me asomaba a las puertas de cristal para ver el exterior, cuando descubrí como Camus aun seguía dentro del elevador.

—Voy a intentarlo solo —me dijo apretando el botón del cuarto piso y se marchaba, dejándome en el portal pensaba en qué demonios se le tenía que estar pasando por la cabeza para intentarlo solo.

Mirando el marcador digital, lo vi llegar al cuarto, después al segundo, siguió en su empeño llegando a la planta décima y por fin llegó al punto de inflexión al llegar al quinto piso. Aunque no fuera dentro, la piel se me volvió a erizar y me quedé sin saliva nuevamente, tras un segundo en la quinta planta se volvió a poner en movimiento y me alivié por segunda vez al ver como volvía a la primera planta.

Solté un suspiro profundo de tranquilidad, el juego era todo una trola y por fin podríamos irnos a hacer algo divertido, en lugar de estar en el interior de un edificio siniestro de que a pesar de ser tan nuevo, estaba tan silencioso como un cementerio.

Al llegar el elevador a la primera planta, mi corazón dio un salto cuando al abrirse las puertas Camus no estaba dentro. Lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza es que el muy cabrón quería darme un susto de muerte y fui a mirar a las escaleras por si escuchaba algún ruido o veía una luz en los pisos superiores, pero ni vi ni oí nada.

Cogiendo el teléfono móvil le llamé para escuchar en que planta pudiera estar, pero a pesar de dar el tono no se oía tampoco nada. Tras el quintó tono saltó el contestador y cansado de que esto fuera una broma pesada me metí en el ascensor, fui directo a la planta quince y de ahí corriendo por las escaleras, fui piso por piso mirando donde leches se podría haber escondido Camus.

Pero poco lugar había donde esconderse, pues el pasillo era recto de lado a lado y solo se veían las puertas de los vecinos. A toda velocidad bajé corriendo por las escaleras explorando planta por planta, pero al llegar nuevamente al primer piso y mirar el ascensor este aun estaba en la planta quince.

Lo primero que se me pasó por la mente es que el que nos había invitado a entrar lo hubiera secuestrado y pensando en llamar a la policía me sonó el móvil, era Camus el que llamaba pero al descolgar no escuchaba nada más que silencio.

— ¿Camus donde estas? —le preguntaba aunque nadie me contestaba, solo había silencio aunque tratando de afinar el oído podía sentir que alguien respiraba al otro lado— ¿Camus…?

—El… está conmigo —una voz que no parecía humana se escuchó dándome un sobresalto.

— ¿Quién cojones eres y que has hecho con Camus? Voy a llamar ahora mismo a la policía.

—No lo encontrarán —Aquella voz que me erizaba la piel, sintiendo un escalofrío nuevamente volvió a aparecer—. Desde que las puertas del edificio se abran lo perderás para siempre.

— ¿Qué quieres? —Armándome de valor, le pregunté.

—Que vengas a jugar con nosotros a la décima planta… —la voz se apagó y la llamada se cortó.

Volviendo a asomarme a las escaleras por si se escuchaba algún grito de auxilio, más nada se oía. Cansado marcaba el número de emergencias y solo faltaba pulsar el botón verde de realizar la llamada. Dando vueltas por el portal pensé en salir a afuera, pero al sujetar la empuñadura de la puerta de salida me vino a la mente las palabras de eso que me había hablado. ¿Si decía la verdad y abría la puerta? Puede que no volviera a ver a Camus.

Al mirar otra vez al marcador digital, este aun estaba en el piso quince, donde yo lo había dejado al subir. "¿Quieres jugar?" armándome otra vez de valor fui y pulsé el botón de llamada del elevador y este lentamente volvía al primer piso.

Al abrirse las puertas, estaba en guardia por si algún demente salía de dentro pero no había nadie. Entré pensando de que aquello tenía que ser un mal sueño, pulsé el cuarto piso, nuevamente en guardia por si me salía el puto perturbado que pudiera tener a Camus retenido. Las puertas se abrieron pero solo había oscuridad y silencio, lo mismo pasó en el segundo piso.

En el diez sí que estuve especialmente en guardia, pero nada había allí más que el pasillo. Por fin llegue al quinto y tras respirar unos segundos, en el que el corazón se me iba a salir por la boca, pulsé el numero 1 y las puertas se cerraron. Lo primero que hice fue sujetarme a las paredes de la impresión de ver como en lugar de bajar, subía.

O una de dos, o el juego había funcionado o bien alguien había llamado al elevador desde una planta superior. Con sudor en la frente y el corazón desbocado, miraba el marcador digital que había allí dentro como del seis pasábamos al séptimo, después al octavo, yo mientras tanto apretaba los puños pues era lo único que tenía para defenderme, el noveno llegó y después el décimo y fue ahí donde paré.

No podía creerme que había funcionado, estaba en la decima planta del edificio y al abrirse las puertas el pasillo no era como antes, ahora en lugar de solo ir hacia los lados, también se abría camino otro hacia delante y no tenía puertas en ninguno de los tres sentidos. El fondo en cualquiera de las opciones era oscuro y me provocaba pavor.

No sabía qué hacer y por un momento me entró el pánico, sabía que para salir de allí tenía que repetir la secuencia como si estuviera en la primera planta, por poco pulso el botón del cuarto piso cuando por un segundo reaccioné, Camus estaba ahí dentro y si no le ayudaba no saldría.

Aun creyéndome que estaba dentro de una pesadilla, me asomé un poco al exterior mirando como el camino se abría hacia delante y hacia los lados, pero la oscuridad reinaba en cualquiera de los tres pasillos a escoger. Con los nervios a flor de piel volvía a entrar en el elevador y miraba el espejo que había dentro, en el se reflejaba el edificio tal cual como era, parecía que estuviera en la primera planta, pero en mi realidad estaba dentro de una pesadilla.

Sabía que gritar su nombre no era conveniente, lentamente salí hacia fuera dando unos pasos y miraba al espejo nuevamente, descubrí que yo no me reflejaba, al salir de allí había desaparecido de la realidad.

Fuera donde estuviera, ahora estaba solo y con la luz del móvil iluminaba el camino, derecha, izquierda o recto. ¿Cuál sería la opción correcta? Por deducción, imaginé que el pasillo que realmente estuviera fuera de lugar en aquella dimensión era el que tenia de frente, comencé a avanzar hacia delante aunque por un segundo creí intuir que algo se había movido entre la oscuridad del camino de la derecha.

Afinando el oído trataba de estar atento a todas las señales que pudiera, algo había ahí dentro y tenía a Camus. Debía evitar que me atrapara a mí también, al llegar a un nuevo cruce de caminos otra vez se repetía las tres opciones, seguir de frente o desviarme. Al volver a mirar hacia tras, la luz del ascensor estaba ya bastante lejos.

De repente volví a sentir como algo entre la oscuridad se movía en el camino de la derecha, no sabía si realmente había visto algo o bien era mi imaginación jugándome una mala pasada, más al iluminar aquel camino no había nada en su interior.

Al iluminar el otro sentido descubrí como había una puerta, una antigua puerta de madera con un pomo oxidado, al acercarme hasta ella puse el oído sobre la estructura para escuchar lo que hubiera dentro, pero nada se oía. Suavemente abrí la puerta tratando de producir el menor ruido posible y por suerte, silenciosamente la abrí descubriendo una habitación dentro en la que había una ventana.

El interior estaba vacío y sucio, en las paredes lo que parecieran estar empapeladas con unas formas bastante antiguas, unas baldosas cuadradas negras y blancas en el suelo, al fondo la ventana por la que se veía el exterior. Un tic tac comenzó a escucharse dentro de la sala que me hizo mirar hacia tras y con la luz del móvil lo iluminé. Era un antiguo reloj de mesa, de esos que tienen las dos campanas encima, en las que unos diminutos martillos estaban entre ellas. En aquel reloj marcaba las doce menos cinco, cuando en el móvil ponía las doce y media.

Al asomarme otra vez no podía abrir la ventana pues estaba sellada, pero mi impresión fue grande pues al fijarme hacia abajo vi como Camus y yo estábamos esperando en el portal. Por el amor de dios, esto tiene que ser una puta pesadilla. Golpeaba la ventana desesperado mientras miraba el reloj como estaba cerca de dar la media noche, justo en el momento en el que nos abrieron la puerta para entrar. Aunque tratara de romperla no había forma y la media noche llegó, sonó la alarma en el reloj y yo estaba con las manos apoyadas mirando hacia abajo.

El ring sonó y mientras lo hacía me vi a mi mismo asomándome a mirar la fachada, yo gritaba golpeando al cristal pero no había forma, me vi a mi mismo como se fijaba en la ventana que aporreaba sin cesar. Al ver como el que estaba en la entrada se adentraba en el edificio cayendo en la trampa, caí arrodillado y con ganas de llorar. No sabía que cojones era esa extraña dimensión paralela pero seguía apoyando las manos en el cristal y miraba el exterior.

Al cabo de unos minutos mi móvil sonó nuevamente, era el número de Camus el que me llamaba, angustiado contesté y mi alegría fue inmensa al ver como esta vez si me hablaba él.

— ¿Milo donde estas? —fue lo que me dijo.

— ¿Qué dónde estoy? ¿Dónde cojones estás tú?

—En el portal del edificio —me dijo dejándome atónito—. Probé a realizar la secuencia solo, pero no funcionó, al bajar ya no estabas —al decir aquello un escalofrío me recorrió todo el cuerpo—. ¿No me estarás gastando una broma?

—Camus… escúchame atentamente, no salgas del edificio hasta que vuelva y por lo que más quieras ni se te ocurra hacer la secuencia del ascensor.

— ¿Dónde estás?

—Eso quisiera saber yo.

Tenía que volver sobre mis pasos a toda leche, así que salí de la habitación para encontrarme otra vez en el pasillo, pero ahora no era como antes. Cuando había entrado lo había hecho al meterme en un pasillo lateral y para mi desgracia ahora tenía tres opciones a elegir, pues los corredores se extendían hacia los lados y hacia el frente.

¿Esto era un laberinto? Al tratar de volver sobre lo que se presuponía eran mis pasos, me detuve pues entre la oscuridad del fondo algo se distinguía, era algo pequeño, al acercarme me llevé una buena impresión, pues una niña pequeña de pelo negro que le cubría la cara y vestida con un camisón blanco muy sucio se interponía en mi camino. Lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza fue todas esas bromas que se ven en internet, de la niña que ponen en mitad de un pasillo para que la gente se asustara, pero la pequeña parecía ida.

Desconfiando retrocedí unos pasos hacia tras descubriendo que el corredor había desaparecido y ahora solo estaba el camino que llevaba a la pequeña que se interponía en mi trayectoria. Me estaba cagando de miedo y pegado a la pared traté de sortearla. La niña malamente se movía en su sitio y cuando estaba cerca de traspasarla sin quitarle la vista de encima esta de repente miró hacia delante.

—Las doce menos cinco —fue lo que pronunció, para a continuación pegar un estruendoso grito que me hizo taparme las orejas.

Por el amor de dios, el grito era horrible, era como el chillido de un recién nacido pero de una manera aterradora. No sabía si echar a correr, pero cuando lo intenté me di cuenta de que estaba paralizado y solo podía taparme las orejas con las manos. Apoyándome en la pared me daba cuenta de que ahora había otra puerta en ella, pero más antigua y podrida cuyo pomo estaba aun más deteriorado. Pero no dudé un segundo en sujetarlo aunque algunos fragmentos del oxido que tenía se me clavaran en las manos, al abrir por fin pude huir de aquel terrorífico grito, que producía aquel ser de las tinieblas.

Al abrir el pomo me introduje dentro y el grito cesó. Ahora estaba en una nueva habitación completamente oscura, aunque la iluminara con el móvil no había manera de alumbrar poco más allá de donde me encontraba, las paredes y el suelo eran de color rojo intenso. El sonido de un tic tac volvió a escucharse y dirigiendo la luz hacia donde provenía ese nuevo sonido, allí había otro reloj marcando las doce menos dos minutos.

De repente empecé a escuchar el sonido de unas voces hablando, al iluminar hacia la pared, a unos pocos metros de distancia vi un telefonillo blanco pegado en ella, el cual es auricular estaba descolgado y suspendido en el aire, el botón para abrir la puerta era de color rojo aun más intenso que las paredes, la luz no iluminaba mucho más que aquel aparato. No podía creerlo pero eran nuestras voces las que se escuchaban a través de ese aparato.

—Otras veces nos hemos quedado esperando hasta las 3 de la mañana.

—Ya, pero teníamos la esperanza de que saliera alguien, pero si en las dos horas que se supone que debería de haber tránsito de gente no creo que de madrugada la cosa. Lo intentamos otro día.

Era lo que le había dicho antes de que alguien nos abriera la puerta, cuando Camus estaba por pronunciar el "Pues…", me llevé un susto de muerte, justo al sonar la campana del reloj que había dentro de la sala, de la oscuridad un dedo negro quemado y con una poderosa zarpa en ella apareció de entre las sombras para pulsar el botón de apertura del portal. Aquel que nos abrió las puertas, de entre esa misma oscuridad escuche como aquella cosa se reía de una manera estremecedora y unos ojos rojos se iluminaron que me miraron directamente.

Retrocediendo hasta la puerta podía intuir la silueta de algo muy grande, oscuro y peligroso que estaba a tan solo tres metros de mí, pero no le dejé tiempo a dejarse ver pues corriendo como alma que llevaba el diablo, salí otra vez al pasillo en el que tres nuevas opciones se abrían ante mí.

No tuve tiempo para ponerme a elegir sendero, sujetaba el pomo de la puerta para que lo que había al otro lado no la abriera, sentía como la puerta era violentamente golpeada y con toda mi alma, aunque me clavara más piezas oxidadas del pomo hasta el punto de hacerme sangrar, sujetaba la empuñadura de la puerta.

Sintiendo como la estructura de la puerta estaba cerca de ceder y romperse, había llegado el momento de correr por mi vida. Tras sentir otro de los impactos de esa criatura contra la puerta e intuir como esta retrocedía para ganar impulso, fue el momento para salir por patas.

Iba corriendo por los pasillos, iluminándolo todo con el móvil aunque no tenía ni idea de hacia dónde me dirigía. Dios mío, la sensación de angustia me estaba ahogando y no podía correr más cuando escuché a lo lejos como, lo que venía a por mí, rompía la puerta.

Corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, de repente me tuve que parar en seco y mi corazón cerca estuvo de salirse por la boca, pues una nueva criatura se interponía ante mí. No podía creerlo pero era un payaso demoniaco, vestido con un mono blanco y negro muy sucio, calvo y con la cabeza y cara agrietadas, en aquellas grietas supuraba mierda y olía que daba náuseas.

Aquel ser tenía la faz pintada que provocaba pavor, con su amplia sonrisa sádica y maquiavélica, me brindaba una mueca en la que todos sus afilados dientes estaban ampliamente visibles. Sus terribles ojos cuarteados, cuya pupila derramaba sangre me estaban provocando un terror que no se podía describir.

Me estaba cagando de la impresión al ver como ese ser también portaba un enorme martillo oxidado, que sujetaba con una mano. Me estaba mirando intimidándome mientras con su lengua se relamía, cuando me di cuenta de que tras de él, la luz del ascensor se iluminaba y sus puertas aun estaban abiertas.

Tras él estaba mi salvación, pero traspasarlo no iba a resultar sencillo, aunque me moviera de un lado al otro del corredor, el se movía a la par de mis movimientos. Cuando ya había perdido toda esperanza me di cuenta que ya no me miraba a mí, sino a algo que había tras de mí.

Al volver la vista hacia tras, de entre las sombras estaba aquel demonio de ojos rojos que también parecía perseguirme, estaba atrapado entre dos criaturas infernales y el ascensor que me llevaría devuelta a la realidad, tras uno de ellos.

Pensando que había llegado mi fin, noté como los dos seres no pensaban compartirme pues se miraban el uno al otro desafiantes. "Si este es mi final al menos pienso hacerlo luchando por mi alma." Fue lo que pensé cogiendo carrerilla, dirigiéndome hacia el payaso infernal a la vez que sentía que el ser de oscuridad corría tras de mí.

Dios mío no quiero morir aquí. Mirando como el payaso ganaba impulso con su arma me lancé al suelo para esquivarlo y este impactó su martillo con todas sus fuerzas al enorme demonio que me seguía, estampándolo contra la pared.

Milagrosamente había llegado hasta el ascensor, mientras aquellos dos seres se peleaban por atraparme. Pulsaba los botones desesperado, tratando de escapar de allí, pero no reaccionaba. El demonio de oscuridad era más fuerte que el payaso demoniaco, pues lo estaba machacando y mientras ambos estaban a unos metros de distancia de mí, mi corazón latía a un ritmo frenético.

Pulsando el botón del cuarto piso por fin las puertas comenzaron a cerrarse, no sin antes al cerrarse del todo vi como los largos dedos negros y quemados de aquella criatura de las tinieblas trataba de impedirlo. Al final no pudo evitar que se cerraran del todo y por fin se pusiera en marcha.

Acurrucado y llorando en una esquina del elevador había pasado por el peor momento de mi vida. Al llegar al cuarto piso quería pulsar el botón del primero, pero me acordé que la secuencia había que repetirla exactamente igual para volver a la realidad, así que pulsé el segundo piso y me llevó hasta allí; ahora era el momento de volver al piso diez, con los dedos temblando no sabía si pulsarlo o bien pulsar el primero y salir de allí cagando leches.

El miedo fue insuperable y no pude pulsar el botón del diez, pulsé el primer piso y me llevó hasta allí. Hecho un ovillo esperaba apoyado en mitad del ascensor para que al llegar al primer piso encontrarme con Camus, cuya expresión cambió de asombro a la de preocupación al verme.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Cierra la boca y larguémonos de aquí.

— ¿Funcionó?

—Sí, pero te aseguro que si tienes un mínimo de inteligencia no tratarías de hacerlo nunca jamás.

— ¿Hiciste la secuencia para volver exaltantemente igual que la primera? —me preguntó consiguiendo que un nuevo escalofrío me recorriera por completo—. Si no has hecho la secuencia has dejado abiertas las puertas de esa dimensión.

—Ahora no importa eso y larguémonos ya de aquí.

Con la conciencia intranquila por no haber realizado bien los pasos para cerrar aquella demoniaca dimensión, salimos del edificio. Alejándome de allí caminando a toda prisa por las calles, pero al estar a tan solo cincuenta metros de distancia algo en mi me hizo darme la vuelta para volver a mirar el edificio.

Me llevé una nueva impresión al comprobar cómo toda la fachada de aquella construcción estaba podrida, en uno de los pisos pude distinguir a la niña de vestido blanco que nos observaba a través de una de las ventanas, sin pasar un segundo pareció emitir un grito y este destrozó todas las ventanas del edificio consiguiendo que nos tapásemos los oídos al recibir la fuerza del grito.

—No has realizado del todo la secuencia —Camus me decía, mientras caíamos arrodillados por el sonido aterrador.

Al parar el vocifero, mi sobresalto fue de infarto al ver como en el portal ahora no estaba iluminado, solo podía ver a aquel ser de ojos rojos brillando dentro del portal y a su lado el payaso demoniaco, ambos comenzando a aporrear la puerta hasta que la rompieron.

Sin dudarlo un segundo, sujeté la mano de Camus y corrimos alejándonos de allí como almas que lleva el diablo, pensando que habíamos conectado nuestro mundo con el del infierno por un puñetero juego.


End file.
